The objective of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to facilitate smooth and cost-effective communication, and to enhance collaborations amongst the Cores and Projects described in the Program Project Grant proposal. In this respect, we envision three Specific Aims for the Administrative Core. In Specific Aim 1, the Administrative core will facilitate communication between the Core and Project Leaders and all scientific and administrative personnel involved. This will be done through monthly meetings which will be archived by placing the PowerPoint presentations on the intranet website we have already created for this purpose. Other relevant materials will also be posted (e.g. all quarterly reports, manuscripts). A brief quarterly newsletter featuring the most important progress made will also be posted to the website and sent to all participants by e-mail. This Core will also organize an annual symposium that will be open to the public. In Specific Aim 2, the Administrative Core will be involved in setting up the external review of the Program Project Grant by appointing one external expert reviewer-consultant per year and one local non-collaboration expert. Finally, in Specific Aim 3, the Administrative Core aims to strengthen collaborations among the Core and Project Leaders in order to maximize the use of the various Cores by a maximum number of Projects. The Administrative Core is strategically positioned within the laboratory of Dr. Kelly, Program Director, which will enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of the tasks performed by the Administrative Core. All financial, budgetary, personnel, and payroll records will be coordinated by the Administrative Core in close collaboration with administrative personnel in Dr. Kelly's Laboratory and with grant administrative personnel at the Office of Sponsored Programs at The Scripps Research Institute. The Administrative Core will report on all those issues in regular Newsletters that will be sent to all Program Project Grant participants electronically and will ensure that the output of this Program Project Grant will be greater than the sum of the outputs of the separate Cores and Projects.